Le Chat et le Lièvre (traduction)
by zoemitzuko
Summary: Un nouveau héros arrive en ville et rencontre son alter égo. Il finit par tomber à l'improviste sur l'identité secrète de Chat Noir. TBH, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, c'est juste une excuse pour faire de Chat Noir un perso gay. xD Traduction de la fic de drawingspirits.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ^^**

 **voici une autre fic traduite ;-) qui vient de drawingspirits et bien entendu je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire (si vous êtes bon en anglais) la version originale :-)**

 **voici le lien : s/11607920/1/The-Cat-and-The-Hare**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :-D par contre je ne sais pas quel sera le rythme de parution vu la longueur des chapitres xD**

 **Bien entendue rien ne m'appartient et je n'en retire aucun profit personnelle.**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, la journée se termina par un autre ennemi à battre. A la fin du combat, les deux héros poussèrent un soupir, le méchant d'aujourd'hui était une sorte de démon de chaleur qui avait fait augmenter la température de la ville jusqu'à plus de trente sept degrés Celsius.

\- Ce fut amusant! Hey, tu veux aller boire un café? Demanda le héros habillé de noir à sa partenaire dont sa réaction apparente était la méfiance.

\- Hey, allez! Tu as encore quatre petits points sur tes boucles d'oreilles et j'ai une patte complète! Allons prendre un café ensemble! Il fini par la convaincre et la jeune fille soupira.

\- Très bien, où veux-tu aller? Demanda doucement Ladybug, en roulant des yeux avec un grand sourire.

\- Allons au Dunkin Donuts! Il est à côté! Le chat se mit à rire, en saisissant sa main comme il le voulait avant que sa transformation ne doive se dissiper.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du café, Ladybug ouvrit la porte à son partenaire en faisant sonner la cloche, et le garçon se senti mal de ne pas lui avoir ouvert la porte en premier.

\- Merci, ma Lady. Ronronnait-il pour elle avant de regarder dans la boutique, en faisant une inspection rapide. Il y avait un blond lisant un livre dans le café. Avec le remerciement, les joues de Ladybug tournèrent au rouge ce qui jura avec son masque. Peu importe ce que le héros voulait, le blond ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, ce qui rendit la situation délicate. L'étranger fit seulement bouger ses yeux vers le bas de son livre, Chat Noir brisa son regard quand il fut ramené à la réalité par Ladybug qui lui toucha l'épaule.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Ladybug! Vois-tu ce gars là-bas? Demanda t-il assez fort, pointant un doigt vers l'homme pour lui montrer de qui il parlait.

Ladybug mis rapidement sa main sur sa bouche et baissa son bras loin de là où il l'avait pointé.

\- Tait toi! Oui, je le vois, lui ? Demanda t-elle discrètement. Chat Noir se contenta de sourire rêveusement alors qu'il le fixait encore, ronronnant doucement comme il aimait le faire alors que le coucher du soleil lui donnait un air angélique.

\- Je reviens.

\- Attend, Chat Noir!

Le chat marchait vers le garçon au moment où il fit remonter les verres de ses lunettes sur son nez, les deux yeux toujours concentrés sur le livre. Chat Noir posa une main à côté du cappuccino sur la petite table, pour obtenir un peu d'attention de la part de l'étranger.

\- Puis-je vous aider? Demanda doucement l'étranger alors que le Chat lui faisait un grand sourire, les yeux fixées dans ceux chocolat au lait du garçon d'en face.

\- Eh bien, je voulais juste vous dire que ce pantalon seraient beaucoup mieux sur moi ! Ronronnait doucement la chat espiègle, en se penchant pour regarder le garçon en face de lui. Hm, rien à redire à cela? Comme c'est mignon.

Le garçon soupira doucement, roulant des yeux avant d'attraper le chat par sa cloche et le tira vers le bas, ses lèvres contre son oreille droite.

\- Je pense que ma bite serait beaucoup mieux dans ton cul.

Chat Noir sentait l'haleine de l'homme contre son oreille, ses joues devenant rouge brillant alors qu'il essayait de se détacher, l'étranger l'attira encore plus bas tandis qu'il posait une main sur le visage du chat.

\- Et ton cul aurait fière allure dans les airs, avec ton visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller."

Après ce dernier commentaire, l'étranger le lâcha, ouvrant rapidement son livre à nouveau et en gardant les yeux rivés sur les pages avec un visage impassible. Chat Noir prit une profonde respiration alors qu'il trébuchait lentement vers sa partenaire, ses jambes devenant faibles après cet échange.

La jeune fille le regarda avec une grande inquiétude en voyant son visage aussi rouge que son costume.

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Demanda calmement Ladybug alors que le garçon soupira doucement.

\- Il ... Il était poli ... Ugh, je ne peux pas me calmer, je vais partir ...Marmonna t-il doucement, trébuchant hors du café tandis que Ladybug regardait l'étranger, puis de nouveau son partenaire qui marchait sur le trottoir avec un regard nostalgique sur le visage.

* * *

\- Nino, c'était vraiment vexant ! Commença Adrien, en se promenant dans la cours de l'école avec son meilleur ami, Nino. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un gars m'ait dit cela!

\- Eh bien, pour sa défense, tu l'as provoqué. Il n'a probablement pas beaucoup apprécier. Répondit Nino avant de rire doucement, son ami faisant la moue. As-tu son nom au moins?

\- Non, mais il avait l'air d'avoir notre âge ... Peut-être.

\- Peut-être? Que veux-tu dire?

\- Eh bien, il m'as pris de haut et c'était vraiment terrifiant! Mais il y a beaucoup de gens comme ça à notre âge.

\- Ouais, tu as juste obtenu la __petite__ fin de l'échange.

\- Je ne suis absolument pas petit, je suis de taille moyenne ! A déclaré Adrien alors qu'il regardait ses pieds, puis de nouveau son ami. D'ailleurs, nous faisons la même taille !

\- Non, je suis cinq centimètres plus grand.

\- Pas si grand que ça avec Cinq centimètres.

Les deux rirent ensemble doucement avant qu'Adrien ne baille doucement, étirant ses bras et en regardant autour d'eux.

\- Le campus est vide en ce moment ... Nous devrions simplement rentrer à la maison. Suggéra Adrien alors que Nino hocha la tête d'accord avec lui.

\- Allons chercher quelque chose à manger. Suggéra Nino à son ami, tout les deux d'accord.

\- Je veux de la restauration rapide ! Se plaignait Adrien avec un nouveau bâillements, en marchant dans la rue avec son ami et en regardant autour d'eux. Regarde, il y a un McDonald aux bout de la rue, allons-y.

Ils passèrent du trottoir à un passage piétons, parlant doucement pendant qu'ils attendaient un peu, Adrien bâilla une fois de plus.

\- Mec, tu bâilles beaucoup, tu dors suffisamment? Demanda Nino en mettant ses mains derrière la tête.

\- Ouais, j'étudie beaucoup ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé de la journée non plus, c'est peut être pour ça aussi. Répondit il alors qu'il regardait le feu de signalisation avec frustration, son estomac grondant doucement. Ugh, cette lumière ne va jamais passé au vert, on peut y aller, il n'y a pas de voitures dans la rue.

\- Adrien, ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eu.

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le commentaire de son ami, tenant la sangle de son sac, il commença à traverser la rue.

Une main tira le dos de sa chemise brusquement, le tirant en arrière alors qu'Adrien n'avait pas regarder des deux côtés avant de traversée, et n'avait pas remarquer une voiture qui dévalait la route.

\- Bordel! Essaies-tu de te faire tuer? Demanda la personne derrière lui, Adrien se tourna vers la voix familière et trouva l'homme du café. Sois un peu plus attentif, idiot."

«Il est beaucoup plus grand quand il se lève ...» Pensa Adrien alors qu'il regardait l'homme traverser la route, le feu enfin devenu vert. Nino accouru à côté de lui, son visage devenu blanc de peur en voyant son ami frôler l'accident.

\- Oh mon Dieu! Tu as presque failli mourir! Je t'ai dis de ne pas traverser comme ça! S'il ne t'avait pas retenu, ce serait arrivé ! Divaguait Nino alors qu'Adrien était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, en état de transe.

\- Nino, c'était lui! Le gars du café! S'exclama Adrien. Nino agita rapidement la main, lui faisant signe de se calmer un peu au cas où le gars l'aurait entendu.

"Fantastique, je suis un peu plus inquiet sur le fait que tu as failli y passer!"

* * *

" Le chaos se répand dans Paris, il y a une grande infestation de cafards partout dans la ville!" Diffusait la télévision. Les yeux d'Adrien s'agrandirent de stupeur alors qu'il tournait la tête, le programme montrant en direct ce qui semblait être des milliers de cafards marchant dans les rues de Paris.

\- Si seulement les couloirs de l'école pouvaient être vide comme ça ..." Marmonna t-il avant de courir chercher Plagg. Il trouva la petite créature assise sur son lit avec un grand plateau de fromages. "Viens, on a besoin de nous maintenant ! Soupira Adrien avant de regarder le gros tas de devoirs empilé sur son bureau.

\- Ah, je suis sur le point de faire une sieste bien … Bailla Plagg avant d'être arraché du lit. Adrien se transforma rapidement en Chat Noir.

Il sauta par la fenêtre de la maison, fuyant les jardins bien entretenus du centre-ville, en riant lorsqu'il sautait d'un bâtiment à un autre avec une agilité parfaite.

Le garçon chat attendit au sommet d'un bâtiment, couché au soleil et profita de la baisse de température dans son costume noir alors qu'il attendait que Ladybug le rejoigne pour le combat. Cependant, il ne fut pas accueilli par Ladybug.

Au lieu de cela, un grand homme avec des oreilles de lapin et une tenue rose adapté pour le combat apparut, levant les yeux vers Chat Noir.

\- Yo, que fais-tu là, __Monsieur__ _ _le héros__? Demanda le lapin en passant une main sur son masque couvert de moustaches. Chat Noir releva rapidement la tête en entendant une voix différente de celle de sa partenaire habituelle.

\- Diable, un lapin? Demanda le garçon en noir alors qu'il jouait doucement avec l'une de ses oreilles de chat tout en le regardant, confus. Qui est ce gamin ?

\- Je suis un lièvre, pas un lapin ! Déclara le nouvel arrivant, en resserrant la courte queue de cheval qu'il avait sur sa tête avec un soupir. Que fais-tu ici, de toute façon? N'y a t-il pas une partie de la ville à sauver?

\- J'attends Ladybug, Monsieur Lapin, mais elle semble être un peu en retard. Déclara Chat Noir tandis que l'autre héros le foudroya du regard, devinant que le surnom de «Monsieur Lapin» lui avait été donner juste pour l'énerver.

\- Écoute, minou, la ville est en difficulté, les cafards enlèvent des gens dans les égouts, donc nous devons agir rapidement. Déclara l'autre héros avant de sprinter rapidement. Il était beaucoup plus rapide et mieux coordonnée que Chat Noir ou Ladybug.

\- Hein ? Marmonna le Chat alors qu'il regardait l'homme devant lui, surpris par sa vitesse. Eh, attend moi!

Ils entreprirent un sorte de course entre eux, même si Chat Noir n'avait aucune chance de rattraper le lièvre. Ils s'arrêtèrent au sommet d'un immeuble, les yeux fixés sur le chaos en contrebas.

\- Pourquoi les égouts! Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être un beau champ de fleurs ? Commença le Chat, à bout de souffle alors qu'il leva les yeux vers le Lapin à côté de lui. Donc, je ne sais toujours pas ton nom. Quel est-il?

Le lièvre le regarda avec agacement, en lui lançant un regard noir au chat en face de lui. Spring ! Déclara le garçon en soupirant. Je suis une sorte de nouveau ici.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Lapin, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Rigola doucement Chat Noir , avant d'entendre le cri d'une femme. Ils se penchèrent par dessus le toi en direction du cri et virent une femme disparaître dans une bouche d'égout. Allez, Monsieur Lapin! Au travail !

Chat Noir sauta du bâtiment, Springs se dépêcha de le rattraper, et soupira doucement en voyant Chat Noir sortir son bâton extensible. Le Chat fit descendre la moitié vers le bas mais Springs arriva rapidement et retint Chat Noir en le tenant par le col de son costume. Le chat glapit de douleur alors qu'il était tiré vers le haut, étranglé par sa combinaison moulante.

\- Sois un peu plus patient, idiot ! Marmonna le lièvre en les ramenant tout les deux sur le toit, laissant l'autre héros hypnotisés comme sur le trajet de l'école. Où avait-il entendu cela déjà? Il ne s'en rappelait pas, il savait juste que c'était familier.

Une fois le chat sortit de sa transe, il surgit rapidement, en regardant le lièvre comme pour l'examiner, pour trouver un point faible.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Pourquoi m'as tu ramener ici ? Cria Chat Noir. Suite à cela, tous les cafards s'arrêtèrent soudainement et tournèrent leur attention vers le duo de héros.

\- Parce que ton impulsivité va nous tuer! Comme en ce moment ! Cria Springs en retour avant de reporter son attention sur les cafards qui se précipitaient vers eux. Le toit tremblait sous leurs pieds, et Spring se mit à courir vers le côté de l'immeuble, et sauta sur le suivant avec une force et une vitesse incroyable.

Chat Noir de nouveau en transe, soupira doucement, le grondement sous leur pied promettait des problèmes à venir, et risquait de leur barrer le chemin.

\- Idiot! Dépêche toi de sauter et prépare toi à l'atterrissage! Cria Spring à Chat Noir. Le garçon chat sauta finalement en regardant le sol en contrebas. Il avait du partir sans sa partenaire habituel, et le voilà hurlant dans les airs avant de tomber sur les fesses. Spring le suivait de manière gracieuse dans les airs et atterri sur ses pieds. Ce ne sont pas les chats qui sont censé toujours atterrir sur leur pattes ?

\- Haha, très drôle ! On peut simplement se bouger ! On va où?

\- Juste ici. Déclara Spring en pointant un trou dans le sol entourer de fissures sur les côtés. Les cafards ne pouvaient sans doute pas tous passer au travers et ça a dû se fissurer un peu. Ce doit être le premier endroit où ils sont apparus.

\- Ugh, là-bas? Mais il n'y a pas d'eau !

\- Arrête avec tes effets dramatiques et bouge toi un peu !

Spring poussa le garçon rapidement dans le trou, alors qu'il descendait tout en remettant le couvercle derrière eux, luttant un peu contre son aversion pour ce genre d'endroit. Il tomba dans le trou avec un soupir bruyant, ses bras fatigués d'avoir soulever le morceau de métal lourd. On ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps, allons-y."

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux à travers le tunnel noir et humide, Spring ralentit car il ne voyait pas très bien dans l'obscurité constante des souterrains.

\- Cet endroit est vraiment putride, je peux tout sentir. Se plaignit le chat, sifflant doucement alors qu'il entendit le corps à côté de lui glisser avec un cri bruyant, le chat se retourna et le saisit pour rapidement le tirer vers le haut. Et tu me dis de faire attention!

\- Merci de me rattraper, minou. Rit doucement le lièvre alors qu'il se redressa, en caressant doucement l'autre héros avant de recommencer à courir. Chat Noir fut un peu abasourdis par le brusque changement de personnalité de son partenaire qui précédemment était arrogant et agacé.

\- Oh, avec plaisir. Répondit-il après un moment. Il le rattrapa plus rapidement qu'avant car il courrait beaucoup plus lentement. Hey, pourquoi ne fais tu pas les sprint comme au début ?

\- Je ne vois pas grand chose ici. Répondit Spring en soupirant doucement. Il regarda en arrière en entendant le crépitement des cafards qui se rapprochaient rapidement. Et mince!

Spring attrapa soudainement Chat Noir, et le força à tomber rapidement dans l'eau à côté d'eux. Chat Noir couvrit sa bouche, en essayant de ne pas respirer. Ce n'était pas un endroit où il avait envisager de lui-même d'être dans sa vie.

Les cafards se dépêchèrent rapidement, et le souffle du lièvre devint saccadé alors que le chat pouvait voir ses poings se crisper. Un peu confus, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était si nerveux. Une fois que les cafards eurent terminées, il soupira de soulagement en entendant les petites jambes se précipitées plus loin dans le tunnel, assis et regardant le partenaire à côté de lui. Ce fut effrayant ...

\- Tu trouves vraiment, vraiment? Voilà ce que tu considère comme effrayant? Questionna Chat Noir alors qu'il se redressait aussi, en secouant toute l'eau sale de ses cheveux sur les côtés du tunnel et le lièvre.

Spring regarda, ennuyé, l'eau qui venait de lui tomber dessus à cause de Chat Noir. Ouais, bien sûr ... C'est est dangereux ... murmura le lièvre alors qu'il giflait son partenaire dans le dos de la tête. Et sois tranquille, tu vas nous faire prendre à nouveau ...

\- Ouais, peu importe, de toute façon, que fait-on maintenant? Demanda Le chat, en essayant d'être un peu plus calme alors qu'il regardait les deux voies du tunnel.

\- Eh bien, nous trouvons d'où ils venaient... Répondit Spring alors qu'il se levait et regardant le chat mouillé avec un sourire doux. Tu as l'air d'un idiot, tes cheveux sont devenus crépus.

\- Chut. Allez, on va commencé à descendre de cette façon. Déclara Chat Noir en commençant à marcher à l'opposé d'où ils étaient arrivés.

Ils marchaient ensemble, en essayant d'être aussi calme et discret qu'il était possible pour eux. Hey, il fait trop sombre, je ne peux pas voir quoi que ce soit ... Murmura Spring, la nervosité dans sa voix alors que le chat le regarda avec un air de dégoût.

\- Ne me dites pas que tu as peur de l'obscurité!

\- Tais-toi, je ne veux pas d'aide. Avec la vision de nuit que tu as, tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi c'est si effrayant ! Soupira le lièvre avant d'entendre assez fort des bruits au dessus d'eux, leur regard se déplaça alors qu'ils se préparèrent rapidement à combattre tout ce qui était sur le point de sortir.

Une fois le trou d'homme a été déplacé, l'héroïne habillé en rouge tomba du trou, en regardant les deux personnes en fae d'elle avec une expression choquée.

\- Ah, ma Lady! Pleurait Chat Noir alors qu'il courait jusqu'à la jeune fille, Spring saisit le garçon chat et couvrit sa bouche.

"Chut! Ils arri...Dit-il en entendant le grondement soudain qui commençait à se rapprocher une fois de plus. Idiot! Réfléchis avant de faire des trucs comme ça!

Ladybug avait l'air paniqué en entendant le grondement se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle les regarda pour une explication.

\- Eh hem.. Essaya Chat Noir en se raclant la gorge avant de hausser les épaules. Des Cafards.

\- Allons y, imbécile! Spring les saisit soudainement tout les deux, en accélérant pour repartir avec les deux autres accroché à ses mains. Chaton, où va t-on ?

\- Prend à droite! Dit le chat alors que Ladybug les fixait tour à tour, vraiment confuse quand au lien qu'ils semblaient partagés, en supposant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés aujourd'hui.

\- Qui est ce gars ? Demanda t-elle à son partenaire, en essayant de garder le rythme que le lièvre avait donné en continuant d'accélérer, le grondement étant de plus en plus proche.

\- C'est Monsieur Lapin!

\- Mon nom est Spring! Répondit le lièvre en roulant des yeux aux mots du chat. Pendant qu'ils couraient, Chat Noir les tira soudainement vers l'arrière et ils se rentrèrent tous dedans.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Cria Spring pendant que les cafards les entouraient rapidement, tous les trois. Les cafards commençait à les emporter Tu vois ce que tu as fais, imbécile! Hurla t-il.

\- Il y avait une impasse! S'indigna le chat pendant qu'ils étaient rapidement transporté par l'essaim de cafards profondément dans les égouts.

Les trois héros étaient encerclés par les méchants, et leurs poignets étaient attachés ensemble avec des nœuds.

\- Regarde ou on est maintenant. Ligoté et sans défense au main d'un méchant ! Déclara Spring, alors que lui et Ladybug fixaient furieusement Chat Noir.

\- Blague d'un méchant! L'homme avec une grande paire d'antennes sur la tête en eut le souffle coupé. Le lièvre dévia rapidement son regard du Chat Noir vers l'homme maigrichon dans ce qui semblait être une armure de fer, couvrant son corps.

\- Absolument. Cafards, sérieusement? Quel genre de pouvoir est-ce? Déclara Spring à Chat Noir, puis il lui donna un coup de coude brutal dans le bras.

\- Tait toi, Lapin! Tu vas me mettre en colère! Gronda le chat, en faisant la moue doucement alors qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était celui qui leur causait des ennuis. D'ailleurs, j'ai un plan. Sois un peu plus patient. Murmura t-il, en utilisant les griffes de ses gants pour couper discrètement la corde qui les attachait tous ensemble.

L'homme les regardait avec un regard mécontent, sachant qu'ils discutaient d'un moyen de s'échapper. Leur garde avait son regard dans le vague mais lorsqu'il sembla les entendre comploter, il rapporta son attention sur eux rapidement.

\- Ah, bon ? Marmonna le lièvre. Le cafard atteignit le collier qu'il avait autour de son cou, et il essaya de lui retirer le pendentif.

\- Que faites-vous! Lâchez ça! Cria Spring, la panique évidente dans sa voix alors qu'il se tortillait un peu avant de lui envoyer soudainement un coups de pied, l'envoyant voler dans un mur. Le lièvre respirait fort et il regarda les héros à côté de lui, Ladybug était extrêmement inquiète pour lui, mais Chat Noir était trop concentré sur la découpe avec soin de la corde pour remarquer ce qui était arrivé.

\- Oh, maintenant tu as cherché les ennuis! Hurla le méchant alors qu'il se releva lentement, sans même une brèche dans son armure, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas frappé assez fort pour cela.

\- Tu vas frémir quand vous allez entendre les blattes arriver! Aboya t-il en levant les bras. Le sol se mit à gronder un instant avant que des milliers de cafards pullulent dans la chambre, en commençant à ramper sur eux. Les cafards commençaient à essayer de tirer leurs pierres miracle, Ladybug et Spring paniquèrent car ils ne l'avaient pas dans un endroit accessible, contrairement à Chat Noir. Il essayait de son mieux de ne pas leur en donner l'accès avant de couper à travers la dernière chaîne dans la corde.

\- Maintenant! Cria t-il avant de se lever tout les trois, et de retomber ensemble dans les nœuds restant. Ils murmuraient tranquillement avant de reprendre place, les nœuds se désagrégaient pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient lentement leurs mains à leurs côtés, ils se regardèrent tour à tour avant de fixer le cafard en face d'eux.

\- Nous avons besoin de ses antennes! Annonça Ladybug avant de lancer son yo-yo rouge en l'air, en criant "Lucky Charm!" Le yo-yo se transforme en marteau avec le même motif que son costume. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'objet, puis regarda les deux autres avant de les interroger, «Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça?"

Ils la regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Puis Chat Noir commença à courir vers le méchant, en riant aux éclats et en le contournant, pour essayer de le distraire un peu.

\- Tu penses que j'ai peur de quelques cafards? Ahaha! Monsieur Lapin avait raison, tu ne vaux pas un vrai méchant! Le chat se mit à rire en se précipitant, le méchant dirigea toute son attention vers le chat pendant que tout les cafards fourmillaient autour de lui.

\- Chat Noir! L'appela Ladybug alors qu'elle tenait le marteau, sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le chat couru vite vers elle, et tapant sur l'épaule de Spring.

\- Va le distraire pendant qu'on parle. Lui demande Chat Noir. Le lièvre fit la moue légèrement alors qu'il ne voulait pas être au ordres d'un enfant gênant et arrogant. Mais il accepta la mission, sachant qu'il allait l'aider.

\- Hey hey! Regarde par ici! Rit Spring en commençant à courir autour de lui, riant follement pendant que le visage de Chat Noir devint rouge au son d'une telle chose. Le Cafards tenta rapidement d'attraper Spring mais il était tout simplement trop rapide. Il sautait sur les murs en riant et le cafard sauta en arrière.

\- Tu sais, je te trouve un peu grand. Pourquoi ne pas t'arracher les pattes ? Le provoqua t-il en riant, ce qui fit sourire le chat qui écoutait Ladybug lui expliquer le plan.

\- Très bien, tu es prêt? Demanda t-elle à Chat Noir qui hocha la tête. Ils regardèrent Spring qui laissa échapper un autre éclat de rire. Chat Noir sourit au rire encore une fois, couvrant sa bouche pour cacher son petit rire en même temps que Ladybug appela Spring à redescendre.

\- Très bien, on commence à partir d'ici! Sourit Ladybug avant d'acquiescer à son coéquipier.

Chat Noir couru vite en levant la main et criant : "Cataclysm!". Sa main fut englouti dans une sorte de plasma sombre. Il claqua sa paume contre l'armure qui, immédiatement, se rouilla et se brisa en morceaux. Ladybug jeta le marteau aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans une fissure au plafond, les décombres tombèrent au-dessus de l'homme et Chat Noir sauta hors de portée.

\- Je l'ai ! Gloussa le chat en les brandissant au dessus de lui puis en les brisant sur son genoux rapidement. L'akuma s'échappa des débris et Ladybug le pris dans son yo-yo, avant de l'ouvrir et de regarder le papillon blanc s'envoler.

\- Bye bye, petit papillon! Sourit elle en lui faisant au revoir. Les deux autres héros marchaient vers elle avec de grands sourires sur leurs visages.

\- Bon travail!

\- Ouais vous aussi! Ils se complimentèrent les uns les autres et se tapèrent dans la main, souriant à l'autre avant que Ladybug ne jette le marteau en l'air, et regarde les dégâts se dissiper dans des paillettes. Tour retourna à la normale.

Les trois héros se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Chat Noir ne regarde son anneau.

\- Ah, je dois partir avant de me transformer! S'écria t-il en regardant les deux autres, sur le point de s'enfuir avant que Spring lui saisissent le poignet.

\- Attend ! pouvons-nous, euh ... Rendez-vous ce soir ? Demanda t-il tranquillement à Chat Noir en regardant son anneau, un haricot sur la patte gauche.

\- O..Ouais, bien sûr! Rendez-vous à la tour vers minuit ce soir! Bye! Le garçon chat secoua la main et se précipita aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ladybug regarda le lièvre.

\- Alors, tu es, euh, Monsieur Lapin? Demanda t-elle en voyant que le garçon la regardait, croisant les bras et il soupira doucement.

\- Non, je m'appelle Spring, je suis un lièvre.Répondit -il à sa question. Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais rentré! Bye bye! Elle sourit avant de se précipiter au loin. Spring agita sa main en au revoir avant de soupirer doucement.

Il se tenait là tranquillement pendant un moment avant de regarder l'homme qui était auparavant le cafards.

\- Ah, bonjour, monsieur, je vais vous aider!

\- Qu'est-il arrivé? Où suis-je? Interrogea l'homme alors que le lièvre lui sourit et le releva.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous ramener chez vous.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en dites vous? ^^ n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à aller remercier l'auteur de cette magnifique histoire ;-)**

 **A bientôt ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous x)**

 **Voici le 2e chapitre de cette fic génial^^**

 **Je mets le lien du chapitre original et comme d'habitude vous conseil d'aller lire ;-)**

 **s/11607920/2/The-Cat-and-The-Hare**

 **Rien ne m'appartient et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice personnel.**

 **Très bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

\- Ah, il est minuit... Il fait froid, pourquoi diable est-il en retard ? C'est lui qui m'a proposé un rendez vous,pourtant ! Soupira Chat Noir, en s'appuyant contre le métal de la tour alors qu'un frisson passa dans son dos. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et continua à regarder au allant tour pour guetter le lapin, tapant un de ses pieds au sol.

\- S'il n'arrive pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, je rentre chez moi. Chuchota le chat pour lui même. Il attendit en silence, en admirant les lumières de la Tour Eiffel au dessus de lui avant d'entendre des pas léger s'approcher de lui. Spring était enfin là.

\- Hey, minou! Sourit le lièvre, très heureux de le voir et excité de constater que le garçon était venu. Désolé, je suis en retard, je devais faire quelque chose avant de venir.

Chat Noir le regarda un peu, souriant alors que les lumières autour de Spring semblaient briller et scintiller. Non, ce n'est pas grave. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

"Eh bien… Commença le lièvre alors qu'il se rapprochait, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, causant le rougissement du félin. Je voulais travailler un peu plus avec toi. Murmura doucement Spring. Chat Noir le regarda, soupçonneux, quand il entendit un murmure. Je voudrais juste passer un peu plus de temps avec toi... Peut-être un peu plus personnellement. Peut-être..., comme ... je ne sais pas, un jour?"

\- Woah woah woah! Pas question que j'expose mon identité, en particulier à un héros que je viens de rencontrer aujourd'hui! Répliqua Chat Noir, s'éloignant plus loin du lièvre alors qu'il avait l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Qui a dit que tu devais être hors de ton costume! Si tu es prêt à me voir, nous pourrions faire une promenade, sortir un peu ? Suggéra le lièvre avant de prendre les deux mains du chat, lui faisant un sourire plein d'espoir. S'il te plaît?

Chat Noir aurait refusé, mais avec l'éclairage et le paysage il se laissa prendre par le moment, souriant un peu alors qu'il embrassa ses mains. Eh bien, d'accord, Monsieur Lapin. Accepta le chat alors qu'il le tira près de lui. Peut-être que nous ferons un peu plus que flâner.

Spring sourit largement et, se pencha plus près, leurs lèvres se touchant presque. Oh, ne me taquine pas trop, tu pourrais le regretter… Rit doucement le lièvre avant de s'éloigner, laissant Chat Noir énervé et agacé par la façon dont il pouvait être si suave.

\- Allons, mon chat chéri. Sourit Spring alors qu'il commençait à le tirer avec lui, heureux d'avoir eu un rendez-vous avec lui.

Ils se promenaient, et rencontrèrent très peu de gens sur les trottoirs alors qu'ils se tenaient la main. Spring le tenait serré contre lui, et regardait en continu le garçon marchant à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que cela te fait plaisir? Tu semble t'ennuyer.

\- Non, je suis juste ... Vraiment apaisé. C'est vraiment sympa, personne dans les rues, pas de cafards et pas de sons gênants. Sourit Chat Noir alors qu'il leva les yeux vers son « rendez-vous », laissant échapper un soupir serein alors qu'il regardait la ville. Je suis un peu tenté de te dire mon identité pour que nous puissions sortir un peu plus!

Spring rigola tranquillement avant de secouer la tête doucement.

\- Ah, s'il te plaît ne le fais pas! D'ailleurs, nous allons lutter contre le crime ensemble à partir de maintenant, non? Sourit le lièvre en regardant le chat puis la ville une fois de plus.

Le chat haussa les épaules doucement et regarda derrière lui.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Répondit-il avant de se détourner, réalisant maintenant combien il était absurde d'être ainsi venu à ce rendez-vous avec cet étranger et surtout en disant ces choses embarrassantes pour lui. Il lâcha lentement sa main et la mis derrière sa tête. Il est, euh, il se fait tard... Dit-il maladroitement alors qu'il levait les yeux vers le lièvre. Je dois rentrer à la maison.

\- Attend! Cela fais seulement dix minutes que nous sommes ici ! Plaida Spring devant le regard du chat, qui semblait un peu coupable. Le lièvre soupira alors qu'il savait que son « rendez-vous » allait bientôt partir, regardant un peu vers le bas. Eh bien, si tu pars... On pourra, peut-être ... Recommencer dans quelque temps?

Chat Noir se détourna alors qu'il haussait les épaules doucement. Il commença à se tourner et essaya de repartir pour terminer la rencontre.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. Répondit-il avant de se détourner en agitant un peu la main. On se voit plus tard!

Le chat sauta rapidement sur un bâtiment voisin, en riant et criant tandis qu'il faisait des culbutes acrobatiques dans la ville et jusqu'à son manoir.

* * *

Le garçon rentra par la fenêtre, et atterrit sur le lit. Il se transforma rapidement avec un flash vert. Plagg s'échappa de l'anneau rapidement et flotta autour du garçon aux cheveux blonds, soupirant doucement.

\- Ouf! Me transformer juste pour aller à un rendez-vous avec ce lapin! Je ne peux pas y croire! S'étonna Plagg alors qu'Adrien retomba dans son lit, laissant échapper un gros soupir. C'était fatigant et il ressemble à un vrai idiot.

\- Détend-toi, je me suis laisser prendre dans le mom... Je ne vais pas laisser cela se reproduire pour l'instant … Marmonna le garçon avec lassitude. Il commença rapidement à se déshabiller et se prépara pour la nuit.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, j'ai vu que tu avais envie de le voir toute la journée aujourd'hui! Tu le regarde de la même façon que tu regarde Ladybug en temps normal. Déclara Plagg avant de laisser échapper un rire diabolique et stupide, en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de Adrien.

\- Non, absolument pas!Je ne suis pas attiré par lui! Il-Il est ... Il est ... Ugh, peut-être que je l'aime un peu, mais certainement pas plus que Ladybug! Elle est tellement magnifique et douce, mais difficile à obtenir ... Tout en elle est juste trop….

\- Ouais ouais, j'ai compris, l'amoureux transit !

* * *

Le soleil brillait sur le campus de l'école, Adrien se dirigeait vers sa classe dans la paix et le calme. Depuis que le méchant "Canicule" avait frappé, il faisait beau et lumineux depuis les deux derniers jours, et Adrien allait apprécier la chaleur tant qu'elle durerait. Il leva la tête alors qu'il marchait devant les fenêtres géantes du bâtiment, laissant le soleil le réchauffer.

\- Adrien! Cria une voix en face de lui, Adrien connaissait cette voix familière qui ruinerait sa bonne humeur. Il pencha sa tête vers le bas à travers la fenêtre ouverte et ouvrit les yeux, Chloé courait vers lui alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir calme.

\- Bonjour Chloé … Marmonna t-il tandis que la jeune fille courait vers lui et le serra contre elle, essayant d'embrasser sa joue. Adrien la repoussa légèrement. Alors, euh, pourquoi coures tu de cette façon, nous sommes dans la même classe ...

\- Ah, je voulais te parler de lui! Rit-elle. Adrien regarda au loin en levant les yeux vers le bruit. Hé, tu as vu le nouveau garçon! Il a été transféré ici pour la moitié de l'année. Dit elle alors qu'Adrien avait l'air un peu méfiant vis à vis de cette personne.

\- Je ne savais pas. Pourrais-tu nous présenter après les cours? Demanda t-il, pensant que peut-être le petit nouveau serait le nouveau héros qui était soudainement apparu.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas!

* * *

\- Allons, il m'a dit qu'il allait nous rencontrer ici. S'était arrangé Chloé tandis qu'ils avaient quitté leur dernier cours. Elle tirait Adrien avec elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe avec plusieurs autres étudiants, Marinette soupira doucement alors qu'elle regardait ce qu'elle pensait être un couple se promener rapidement.

\- Vite vite! Se plaignit elle en voyant Adrien rouler des yeux. Il arrêta finalement de résister à Chloé qui l'entraînai avec elle et couru à ses côtés. Ils s'approchèrent d'une grande colonne à l'entrée, un grand homme blond, les cheveux long, des lunettes, et les yeux bleus lumineux attendait là.

Adrien s'arrêta rapidement une fois qu'il le vit. Il se mot à rougir violemment, alors qu'il reconnaissait l'homme du café et du passage piétons. Oh non … Marmonna t-il, étant toujours traîné par la jeune fille.

Presque immédiatement, l'étranger lui reconnu en soupirant doucement alors qu'il sortit les mains de ses poches de jean et croisa les bras.

\- Regardez qui est là, monsieur l'impatient. Soupira l'étranger pendant qu'Adrien baissait les yeux, en ayant toujours les joues couvertes de rouge.

\- Euh ... Salut ... Répondit maladroitement Adrien, refusant de croiser le regard du nouveau tandis qu'il liait ses mains derrière son dos et jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement.

\- Ah, vous vous connaissez déjà? Demanda Chloé, en les regardant confus, l'autre homme soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Seulement si sauver quelqu'un d'une voiture compte comme connaissance ! Soupira l'homme avant de secouer la tête. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

\- Attendez! Lui cria Adrien. Il le regarda avec un sourcil levé, le regard semblant intimidant surtout parce qu'il était grand. Je... euh, je ne vous ai jamais remercier pour votre aide au passage piétons! Permettez-moi de vous inviter à un dîner ce soir. Sourit-il, se passant une main derrière la tête alors qu'il attendait une réponse.

L'homme baissa les yeux sur lui, soupirant alors qu'il réfléchissait un moment avant de hocher la tête.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas.

\- Adrien ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais inviter à dîner ? Se plaignit Chloé tout en le fixant du regard.

\- A-Ah ... Je rend simplement une faveur! Fait quelque chose pour moi et je t'inviterais dîner! Essaya de lui expliquer Adrien, un peu ennuyé de la tournure actuel de la conversation.

\- Je peux faire des choses pour toi! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Plaida t-elle alors qu'elle lui attrapa les mains, et l'homme s'interposa entre eux.

\- Écoute, pimbêche ! Il ne veut évidemment pas t'inviter à dîner. Maintenant laisse le, on est en train de parler ! Dit l'homme à Chloé, tirant Adrien loin d'elle alors qu'elle laissa échapper un soupir calme.

\- Hé, je suis sa...

\- Allons discuter des détails ailleurs, Adrien ! L'homme posa une main dans le dos d'Adrien, le poussant un peu alors qu'il remarqua le manque de résistance de la petite blondinette, soupirant tandis qu'ils abandonnaient la jeune fille.

* * *

\- Donc, je ne connais pas encore votre nom. Déclara Adrien, espérant qu'il obtiendrait une réponse de l'homme monotone.

\- Lain. Répondit le plus grand des deux pendant qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux, soupirant doucement alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, silencieuse. Et tu es Adrien, non?

Le blond hocha la tête doucement en souriant un peu, se frottant l'arrière de son cou en même temps. "Adrien Agreste."

\- Ouais, je t'ai vu dans les magazines. Dit Lain en soupirant doucement avant d'arrêter un moment, d'enlever ses lunettes et se frotter les tempes. Cette fille, Chloé, elle est tellement bruyante et désagréable, comment fais tu pour ne pas te lasser de sa...

Adrien soupira à la question avant de rire un peu, réalisant combien elle ennuyait le monde une fois de plus.

-Eh bien, c'est une amie d'enfance. Mais, je ne sais pas vraiment comment, ni pourquoi elle a changé. Nous sommes encore un peu amis, cependant. Expliqua Adrien alors qu'il fixait Lain, en souriant un peu.

\- Oh. Eh bien, de toute façon, à propos du dîner de ce soir, à quelle heure est ce qu'on se voit? Et où est ce qu'on se rejoint?"

Adrien rit doucement en rougissant, car les questions posées par Lain peuvent faire penser à un rendez-vous.

\- Je pensais que peut-être nous pourrions juste ... je ne sais pas, juste aller quelque part sans que cela ne soit trop formel ... Peut-être autour de sept heure? Répondit Adrien, sa voix un peu tremblante alors que Lain le fixait, curieux de savoir pourquoi il agissait de manière si étrange. Mais il ne connaissait pas très bien Adrien, il pouvait simplement être timide.

\- Très bien. Dit Lain avant de tenir la main de l'autre garçon. Laisse-moi voir ton téléphone ! Dit-il doucement alors qu'Adrien hochait la tête, tirant rapidement son téléphone de sa poche avant de le remettre à Lain. Hey, déverrouille, idiot.

\- O-Oh, non! Désolé! Stressa nerveusement Adrien alors qu'il repris le téléphone, glissant son doigt sur l'écran de son étrange modèle avant de le rendre à Lain.

Lain fit défiler les applications avant de cliquer sur "Contacts", en cliquant sur le petit bouton dans le coin avant de commencer à mettre son nom, numéro de téléphone, e mail, et adresse. Puis, il leva le téléphone, se prit en photo. Lain sourit légèrement, fit un clin d'œil à la caméra pendant qu'il prenait la photo avant de revenir à son visage ennuyé. Cela frappa Adrien et il se remis à rougir tandis que Lain lui restituait le téléphone.

\- On se voit ce soir alors. Dit Lain avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule et de commencer à partir loin d'Adrien, tourner au coin de la rue et disparaître.

Adrien tenait son téléphone près de sa poitrine tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, emporter par la situation.

\- Zut ... Je pense que je ressens des choses pour lui… Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe avant de sentir ses joues redevenir chaudes comme une cheminée. Je me demande si il a remarqué ...

* * *

Adrien monta sur son lit alors qu'il regardait la photo de Lain, son yeux magnifique et son sourire maladroit. Plagg le remarqua et se contenta de rire d'Adrien et de ses sentiments, alors qu'il mit un autre morceau de fromage dans sa bouche.

\- Tu ne peux pas être tomber amoureux de trois personnes différentes ! Déclara t-il, Adrien arrêta enfin de regarder la photo pour fixer son ami de plasma.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, juste de Ladybug! Répliqua Adrien, frustré car il verrouilla son téléphone et le mit à côté de lui. Il dut résister de l'ouvrir à nouveau pour regarder la photo.

\- C'est ça! Tu as eu les yeux fixés sur cette photo pendant la dernière heure! Et la façon dont tu as agi en bavant tout simplement devant lui! Oh, oublie le dîner, ça va être du gâchis. Taquina Plagg avant de rire maladroitement.

Adrien le fusilla du regard, agacé avant de rouler sur le ventre en bâillant doucement.

\- Plagg, j'apprécie Lain, mais _c'est_ _Ladybug que j'aime_ _!_ _Répondit_ Adrien, en fermant les yeux avant de laisser échapper un soupir de frustration. La seule raison pour laquelle il était frustré était parce qu'il savait que Plagg avait raison. Il était définitivement tombée amoureux de Lain, mais ce n'était pas encore sur en ce qui concerne Spring. Mais, il était tomber amoureux de Lain. Il ne pouvait pas attendre leur dîner de ce soir, de ce fait il décida de faire une petite sieste pour ne pas avoir à attendre en devenant de plus en plus nerveux.

* * *

Adrien se réveilla très lentement et désorienté, regardant par la fenêtre en dehors de sa chambre plongée dans le noire. Le blond se frotta lentement les yeux, bâilla doucement avant de regarder autour de lui, essayant de comprendre où il était.

\- Mm, quelle heure est-il ...? Se marmonna t-il à lui-même, attrapant son téléphone alors qu'il se redressa contre le mur derrière le lit, et tout sur l'écran parût un peu floue. Il avait oublié le dîner, et avait reçu une dizaine de messages de Lain.

Ses yeux restèrent fixé sur l'écran tandis qu'il déverrouillait rapidement son téléphone, il lisait les messages en diagonales avec un regard inquiet sur le visage.

\- Hé, Il est presque 07h20, où es-tu ?

\- Um, Il est 07h30, tu comptes toujours venir ?

\- Hey où es-tu? Désolé si je te dérange, tu vas bien ?

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pardon.

-Um, Il est 8h10 maintenant ... Dois-je abandonner l'idée de ton arrivée ?

\- As-tu oublié ?

\- Je vais arriver chez toi, je sais où tu habites.

\- Ça Sonnait bizarre, désolé.

\- Wow, ta maison est immense!

Adrien sauta hors du lit dans la panique, se mit à courir et alluma la lumière avant d'aller au grand écran accrocher dans sa chambre, pour l'utiliser comme miroir. Il tenta rapidement de se recoiffé, grognant doucement alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus frustré, en fixant sa chemise et en saisissant son téléphone, il se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il sprinta dans le couloir, tourna et sauta en bas des escaliers, environ 4 étages à un moment avant d'atteindre le rez de chaussé. Il continua de courir jusqu'à la salle de séjour où Lain était assis, tenant une tasse de thé dans ses mains alors qu'il attendait tranquillement.

\- Lain! Sourit Adrien. Le garçon leva la tête, en haussant les sourcils alors qu'il l'appelait. Son regard surpris se transforma en un air renfrogné, il tourna la tête loin de la direction d'Adrien.

\- Tu m'as fait attendre !

\- Je suis désolé, je faisais juste une petite sieste, je ne pensais pas m'endormir aussi longtemps! Je viens de lire tous tes messages, je suis désolé, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Déblatéra nerveusement Adrien, en s'asseyant à côté de lui alors que Lain le fixait. Il garda les yeux fixés sur ses genoux avec déception et frustration.

Lain le fixa pendant un certain temps, en prenant une autre longue gorgée de thé avant de la remettre sur sa soucoupe. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Adrien et le rassura doucement, en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement ... traîner pendant un moment, d'accord? Dit-il doucement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Adrien le regarda avec un petit sourire avant de hocher doucement la tête. D'ailleurs, je préfère traîner à la maison que d'aller dans un restaurant.

Adrien hocha la tête avant de finalement laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement, heureux que Lain n'était pas en colère contre lui.

\- Très bien, que dirais tu de monter dans ma chambre! Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre endroit où tu ne te sentira pas guinder et étranger. Suggéra Adrien alors qu'il se leva lentement, regarder au loin pour le moment afin de refroidir ses nerfs. C'était juste une excuse pour monter dans sa chambre, en espérant que peut-être il y aurait un lien plus fort entre eux. Mais son imagination n'arrêtait pas de fonctionner, l'espoir que quelque chose d'autre se passe, même si elle ne se produirait jamais.

\- Très bien, ouais, bien sûr. Euh, que dois-je faire avec ça? Demanda doucement Lain, montrant la tasse et la soucoupe alors qu'Adrien le regardait curieusement.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Eh bien, dois-je, euh, allez le mettre dans l'évier quelque part ou faire autre chose?

Adrien le regarda perplexe, n'ayant jamais entendu quelqu'un lui poser ce genre de question ou l'idée d'avoir à faire une telle chose.

\- Euh ... Il suffit de la laisser là, quelqu'un va s'en occuper. Dit-il maladroitement, en commençant à marcher vers le large escalier alors que Lain abandonna rapidement la soucoupe et la tasse, pour marcher derrière Adrien. Il était occupé à se ronger une partie de la peau des doigts, étant plus nerveux que ce qu'il croyait. Être dans une maison où tout semblait si précieux et agréable rendait Lain extrêmement nerveux, de ce fait il ne voulait toucher à rien, et même pas marcher sur les planchers propres et les tapis!

Adrien conduisit son hôte dans le large escalier, en se souriant à lui-même, vraiment excité d'avoir l'autre dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait pas se remettre du fait que Lain allait y entrer. Il se retourna vers son ami quand il entendit un grognement tranquille de lui, le doigt de Lain saignait un peu. Adrien s'arrêta en au haut des marches et le regarda.

\- Est-ce que ton doigt va bien?

Lain le regarda, un peu confus pour qu'il explique pourquoi il posait cette question. Il regarda ensuite son doigt, en se rendit compte qu'il saignait légèrement.

\- Oh, oui! Cela arrive tout le temps. Dit Lain en haussant les épaules avant de montrer ses mains à Adrien. Il y avait des croûtes partout sur ses doigts et du sang séché autour et en dessous de ses ongles.

Adrien regarda ses mains avec un froncement de sourcils, il voulait les tenir dans les sienne.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas bon... Pourquoi tu fais ça, cela ne te fait pas mal? Demanda -il d'un ton calme, en commençant à se diriger dans le couloir à nouveau vers sa chambre.

Lain secoua doucement la tête alors qu'il le suivait, Adrien ouvrit la porte de la grande et belle salle.

\- Cela ne fait pas mal ... A ... Tout, wow, cette chambre est magnifique. Adrien, elle est très propre. Dit doucement Lain tandis qu'il regarda autour de lui. Il marcha vers la fenêtre et toucha les rideaux de soie, en souriant un peu.

\- Ah, Ce n'est pas grâce à moi... Les majordomes et les servantes nettoient normalement après moi. Expliqua Adrien, marchant vers le lit et se laissant tomber dessus, réalisant que Plagg dormait encore dessus. Adrien se retourna rapidement et attrapa le chat de plasma, se précipitant vers un sac de sport et le poussa avec un « chut » fort avant de se redresser en remarquant que Lain le regardait, un peu méfiant.

\- Comment es tu arrivé là? Demanda t-il doucement, en marchant alors qu'Adrien sautait d'un pied à l'autre, en riant nerveusement.

\- Normalement! Disons simplement que l'on va flâner, je pense que le dîner sera bientôt prêt. Déclara Adrien avant de marcher vers le lit, en se couchant alors que son visage devint rouge. « S'il se trouve à côté de moi, je vais crier. » Pensa t-il en jetant un regard vers Lain, regardant le garçon s'approcher.

Lain grimpa sur le lit à côté de lui, regardant par-dessus Adrien avec un regard curieux.

\- Ton visage a été rouge toute la journée, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre? Demanda t-il doucement, posant une main sur la tête d'Adrien, en regardant le visage d'Adrien devenir de plus en plus rouge.

\- Je, euh ... je … Bégaya Adrien, en le regardant avec des yeux langoureux avant de se rapprocher soudainement et de lui saisir la main doucement alors que Lain le regardait curieusement.

\- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda Lain doucement avant de recevoir un baiser sur les lèvres. Il se mit à rougir et ne savais pas où poser son regard. Lain refroidit, pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment réagir face à ce genre de situation alors qu'Adrien continuait à l'embrasser.

Adrien rougit violemment, il ne pouvait pas croire que Lain le laissait faire, le tirant un peu plus près de lui, il l'embrassa plus passionnément. Bien que Lain ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, il ne faisait rien pour l'encourager non plus. Adrien tira lentement sur ses lèvres pendant que Lain le regardait, en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de fermer sa bouche, de s'asseoir rapidement pour reprendre sa respiration. Adrien assis avec lui avait un regard rempli d'inquiétude.

\- Oh mon Dieu! Lain, ça va ? Je suis tellement désolé! Cria Adrien d'inquiétude, posant une main sur son dos et en le frottant doucement.

\- Adrien, je ... C'était mon premier baiser! Je ne t'aime pas comme ça! Cria Lain faisant sursauter Adrien, qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, en fuyant Lain du regard qui soupirait doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en avance... Marmonna Adrien, en secouant la tête alors qu'il retirait la main dans son dos. Alors, euh ... Qui ... Qui aimes-tu? Demanda t-il doucement, en fixant le sol avec des joues rouges lumineuses.

Lain le regarda et soupira doucement, frottant le dos de son cou.

\- Je ... je préfère ne pas le dire ...

* * *

\- Stalagmites! Vraiment! Tu plaisantes! Cria Ladybug alors qu'elle sauta sur le toit d'un bâtiments. De grandes pointes rocheuses glacées, montaient de la terre et à travers les bâtiments derrière elle. Où diable est ce chat !

\- Ici! Appela t-il, en courant vers elle à quatre pattes, la faisant rire un peu. Hey, arrête-toi! Allons en finir avec ça! Cria t-il, en sautant rapidement du haut de l'immeuble et tombant au sol gracieusement devant un autre rocher pointu qui sortait du sol et se rapprochait de lui dangereusement. Et mince!

\- J'ai compris! Une paire de mains retint Chat Noir, le tenant à proximité d'un corps, avant d'atterrir sur le trottoir. Le chat leva les yeux, et constata que Spring était son sauveur. Sois plus prudent, minou. Dit Spring en faisant un clin d'œil, sur le point de lâcher le chat avant de sentir le sol sous eux commencer à gronder. Il fit un saut arrière en l'air et atterrit au-dessus d'un bâtiment. Il lâcha rapidement Chat Noir et se mis à sprinter et sauta gracieusement entre les bâtiments alors que Chat Noir courait dans l'autre sens. Le méchant, debout au milieu des trois héros, n'arrivais pas à se concentrer sur une personne en particulier.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas rester immobile! Cria le méchant. Il piétinait les grandes stalagmites qui poussaient dans la rue. Ladybug et Spring les évitèrent rapidement, mais Chat Noir n'était pas aussi rapide, étant trop distrait par les événements de la journée précédente. La déconcentration le fit marcher sur une stalagmites qui lui coupa le côté du pied, la grande roche déchirant sa botte. Il cria, et tomba alors qu'il était rapidement entouré par les grandes stalagmites L'ennemi commençait à rapprocher la cage, ses talons claquant sur le sol.

\- Chat Noir! Minou! Crièrent les deux autres héros tandis qu'ils pouvaient entendre les gémissements bruyants de leur partenaire piégé.

\- Spring, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- Reste ici, je vais chercher le chat, distraie le ! Lui confia le lièvre. Il sauta en l'air et atterrit sur un bâtiment à proximité. Il sauta rapidement à nouveau avant de retomber avec plus de force, claquant ses pieds sur les roches qu'il brisait. Le chat haletait alors que sa cage était cassé. Spring pris rapidement le garçon, jaillissant hors de la cage en continuant à la piétinée. De nombreuses stalagmites émergeait de sous ses pieds. Spring accéléra le pas avant de sauter au-dessus d'un bâtiment et sautillant sur plusieurs bâtiments.

\- Chaton, tu es d'accord? Dit-il doucement, les yeux fixés sur lui, inquiet alors qu'il le posait lentement. Nous sommes assez loin, elle ne sait pas où on est … Lui assura le lièvre lui, en frottant doucement son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai tout foiré. Je viens de ... ugh, je passe par une ... un rejet, et je suis un peu désorienté… Marmonna Chat Noir, en se frottant la tête avec sa main alors qu'il prenait de grandes respirations , ressentant beaucoup de douleur émotionnelle et physique en ce moment.

Spring fronça les sourcils doucement, mais était plutôt heureux car il pouvait avoir une chance.

\- Hé, ça va ? D'ailleurs, tu m'as moi ! Sourit le lièvre, en caressant doucement sa joue avant d'entendre un grand cri de l'autre côté de la ville. Ah! Reste ici, je vais aider Ladybug et terminer le combat! Déclara Spring en s'éloignant de Chat Noir alors que le garçon chat soupira.

Spring rit en sautant entre les grosses pierres qui sortaient du sol, ce moquant de la femme qui était son adversaire afin que Ladybug aie le temps de penser à un plan. Elle avait déjà utilisé Lucky Charm, un sac de glace était tombé dans ses mains. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse avec, elle cria à Spring d'être prudent. Toute la glace sur le sol où la femme était tombée se brisa, cassant l'un des talons de sa botte. L'Akuma noir flottait, et Ladybug l'attrapa dans son yo-yo et remis tout à la normal.

\- Bye bye, petit papillon. Sourit elle alors que Spring marchait vers elle. Il lui mis un coup de coude dans l'épaule.

\- Je vais ramener le chat à la maison. Je te verrai plus tard. Sourit Spring alors qu'elle hochait la tête avant de jeter le sac dans l'air, les stalagmites retournèrent dans le sol et les bâtiments revinrent à la normale. La femme qui était auparavant leur ennemi redevint normale, elle aussi.

Spring sauta à travers les bâtiments, pour retourner près de son ami félin qui l'attendait, souriant en voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Hé! Nous avons tout arrangé! Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez toi ? Suggéra le lièvre avant que Chat Noir ne le regarde avec les sourcils froncé.

\- Ce serait révéler mon identité, tu ne peux pas me ramener à la maison! Objecta t-il en essayant de se relever avant de retomber à plat sur les fesses, tenant son pied en grognant contre la douleur.

Spring fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de laisser échapper un soupir calme, à genoux à côté de lui. C'est un problème si je connais ton identité! D'ailleurs, je vais trouver tôt ou tard ! Protesta le lièvre, en souriant alors que le chat souffrait.

Chat Noir cessa de penser pendant un moment, se demandant si il y avait une autre façon de sortir d'ici sans révéler son autre vie. Il fixa le terrain pendant un moment, sur le point d'accepter son offre quand il réalisa qu'il serait en mesure de simplement appeler un ami et de lui demander de venir le chercher. Amène moi quelque part où personne ne peut me voir me transformer, je vais appeler un ami à partir de là. Expliqua le chat, en obtenant un long soupir de Spring.

\- Très bien, si tu veux ! Souffla t-il avant de ramasser le félin blessé. Il commença à marcher sur le trottoir alors qu'il regardait devant lui, en prenant son temps pour rendre ce dernier moment un peu plus long. Donc, un rejet, hein? Demanda Spring, brisant le silence entre eux tandis que les gens les regardaient marcher dans la rue, en prenant des photos et des vidéos des deux héros qui soupirèrent.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, c'était stupide ... Je suis stupide. Répondit Chat Noir, se reprenant alors qu'il appuya sa tête contre la poitrine du lièvre, laissant échapper un gros soupir. Mais je suis heureux, je t'ai mon lapin ! lui dit-il, se blottissant contre Spring qui le regarda avec surprise, en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point ses joues devenaient rouges.

\- Hé, ne me choisit pas comme ça, je ne suis pas un remplacent. Surmonte d'abord tes sentiments à propos de ce gamin, puis nous parlerons. Et je ne suis pas un lapin. Lui dit Spring, sa voix profonde et sérieuse alors qu'il regardait toujours droit devant, fatigué de tout ce monde qui s'intéressait à eux.

\- Sortons d'ici ! Dit le lièvre avant de sauter et d'atterrir sur le bâtiment suivant avec un bruit sourd doux. Il commença à courir, en étant un peu plus lent que d'habitude car il mit le chat dans ses bras à l'aise, à la recherche d'un endroit discret pour le déposer. Il décida que peut-être une ruelle serait préférable, avant de s'arrêter dans un espace entre les bâtiments et de sauter en bas et d'atterrir doucement alors qu'il posait attentivement son partenaire sur le sol.

\- Bye bye, minou. Je te reverrai bientôt. Murmura Spring, embrassant doucement sa tête avant de se précipiter au loin.

Chat Noir le regarda alors qu'il courrait, en attendant un moment pour le laisser s'éloigner avant de finalement se transformer. La coupure était couverte par ses baskets, il retint son souffle en grinçant des dents. Plagg regarda, semblant réellement concernés pour une fois alors qu'il se posa sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

\- Est ce que ça va?

\- O...Ouais, bien sûr ... Ça fait juste un peu mal ... Marmonna Adrien, soupirant alors qu'il tirait son téléphone de sa poche. Il regarda ses contacts pendant un moment, se demandant s'il devait composer Nino ou Lain. La seule raison pour laquelle il voulait appeler Lain, c'était dans l'espoir d'une promenade romantique jusqu'à chez lui et vouloir être dans les bras de celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Mais il décida qu'appeler Nino serait beaucoup moins stressant, beaucoup plus facile à vivre, et dans l' _ensemble_ beaucoup moins maladroit.

* * *

\- Et il a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Fini d'expliquer Adrien à son ami, gagnant un soupir de Nino alors qu'Adrien venait de finir d'expliquer avec un rire silencieux.

\- Cela a dû être terrible! S'exprima Nino alors qu'il le regardait avec inquiétude, en soupirant avant de remettre la main sur son épaule. Adrien repoussa la main tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la façon dont Lain ferait cela. Il ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine, mais il l'avait déjà dans la peau et cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

\- Je souhaite ne l'avoir jamais fait ... Je viens d'être éconduit! J'aurais dû juste… Mais Adrien se fit coupée par la cloche, soupirant doucement alors que quelques élèves passaient à côté, un des élèves était grand, blond et bronzé, la mâchoire d'Adrien s'ouvrit, alors qu'il le dévisageait. Lain regarda Adrien et sourit doucement. Adrien rougit profondément avant de couvrir son visage et de regarder ailleurs.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Nino, il est tellement beau, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Murmura Adrien en attrapant la chemise de Nino. Il prit une profonde respiration alors qu'Alya se pencha entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Adrien? On dirait que tu as le béguin pour quelqu'un ? Taquina t-elle Adrien qui rit nerveusement au commentaire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! Cria Adrien avant que l'enseignant ne se racle la gorge. Ils se figèrent avec embarras étant sur les premier bancs de la salle. Le reste de la classe se mit à ricaner. Adrien soupira en se penchant en arrière, frottant doucement son cou en sentant plus de raideur que d'habitude.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas une petite review que ce soit ici où sur l'histoire original ;-)**

 **Bonne fin de soirée à tous :-D**


End file.
